dewariofreakfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Ketchup Remembers Charizard
Ash Ketchup Remembers Charizard is a clip that was released on September 4th, 2017. Blurb Ash remembers something that happened a while back, and he feels obligated to tell Cilan, Iris and N. Plot Ash, Cilan, Iris and N are sitting in a Jamba Juice having some refreshments, when Cilan reminds Ash he wanted to tell them a flashback. Ash recalls, and begins the story on a beautiful stormy night. A long time ago, Ash, Misty and Brock rescued a small abandoned Charmander from attack Spearows in the rain, and bring it to a Pokémon center. N then interrupts Ash, expressing care for abandoned Pokémon in the form of a commercial by PETP. Ash then tells N to never interupt him again, or he'll stuff Pokébeef down his throat. Ash then continues his flashback, revealing the Charmander left the Pokémon center in the morning to starts its Pokémon journey. However, it runs into its abusive exe―a trainer named Damian―only to find him demanding he returns with him. Charmander refuses, and instead joins Ash team happily. Cilan then asks Ash if the story is done, with Ash telling him it isn't, and accuses him of interrupting him. Ash then briefly recalls a time where he was turned into a Primeape and a clone of his appeared, and then when Charmander evolved into Charmelon, which causes Iris to believe he's saying it incorrectly. Ash says Charmelon never obeyed him. Cilan believes it must have been because Ash did not have enough badges. Ash believes he was probably right. Ash then continues the flashback. Ash is captured by an Aerodactyl (who captured him for making a Jurrasic Park joke around him). Charmelon then evolves into Charizard to save Ash. Iris believes this to be the case, but Ash claims it was more likely Charmelon ran away, and a random Charizard came to save him. Ash then says Charizard was a badass, but was very lazy, lazy enough to fall asleep during the Pokémon league, to which Cilan believes badge obedience levels are lies. Ash pleads Charizard to battle in the Pokémon league, and offers giving him a massage later if he does. Charizard accepts, much to later find the massage rather strange. N then says he too is a masseur, and says it's a great profession. Ash says it's also a great way to relieve stress. Iris then asks Ash if he means like the time she massaged him, only the have Cilan interrupt before revealing what body part Iris messaged Ash on. Ash then assures the next part of the story is very sad. Ash tells Charizard he cannot keep him as he is too weak, and tells him to send him a text message when he is stronger. He then runs off, with Brock and Misty chasing after. Charizard then angrily roars that he does not have a phone, thus rendering it impossible for him to text Ash. Cilan then accuses Ash of essentially turning into Damian, with Ash not entirely denying. He then says he's happy he and Pikachu are friends, with Pikachu threatening to tell Bianca where Ash is if he releases her. Ash then has a flashback where Bianca has an obsession with Ash and seeing him wet, so she repetitively knocks him into bodies of water. Ash then asks Pikachu if they'll be friends forever, to which Pikachu assures. In a post credits scene, the clone Ash screams "Victory Screech" and various Charizards scream with him. Characters * Ash * Cilan * Iris * N * Pikachu * Brock (flashback) * Misty (flashback) * Charmander, Charmelon, Charizard (flashback) * Damian (flashback) * Aerodactyl (flashback) * Clone Ash (flashback) * Bianca (flashback) Trivia * Despite the title saying Pokémon Abridged, this is actually a clip in the Pokémon Black and White Abridged series. * This is Bianca's first appearance in any abridge. Video Category:Clips Category:Pokémon Black and White Abridged